The present disclosure herein relates to an electronic component and an electronic device including the same, and more particularly, to an electronic component having improved reliability in a manufacturing process and an electronic device including the electronic component.
In general, an electronic device includes two or more electronic components. For example, electronic equipment such as a mobile phone, a laptop computer and a television includes an electro-optical panel generating an image, a main wiring substrate, and a flexible wiring substrate.
Two electronic components are electrically connected through the connection of pads. The pad portions of the two electronic components are bonded through an alignment step, and may be bonded by using a thermo-compression bonding tool and the like.
The pad portions of the two electronic components may have a size different from a design size, due to a manufacturing error. In addition, the two electronic components may be shrunk or expanded due to the heat generated in the bonding process. Further, delamination and the like may occur due to the difference in resilience between electronic components after the bonding process. The reliability in electrical connection of the electronic components is lowered for the same reason as described above.